Preguntas incómodas
by Mistakeland
Summary: Sakura&Shaoran. Sakura tenía unas amigas demasiado curiosas, incluso para su propio bien. Lástima —o no— que Shaoran fuera un novio dispuesto a comprobar que él sí sabía besar. Oneshot, para Sweetland.


**» Back.**

Derechos a CLAMP. Dedicado a Pumpkin (aka Sweetland). Eh... este es el edit. Y, como que (risanerviosa) esto apesta un poco. Hey, yo era joven(?) Ni siquiera lo lean, vale u.u No lo borro porque es para mi marida & ya. Pero en serio. No-es-la-gran-cosa.**  
**

* * *

**Preguntas incómodas**

«Porque ella sabía que un mundo sin él,

estaba lejos de ser un mundo»

* * *

—Y después me llevó a tomar un helado —acabó contando Chiharu, ruborizada—. Entonces me dijo que tenía algo en la comisura de los labios y él... él... —balbuceó de forma incoherente, mientras se ponía rojísima.

Naoko abrió mucho los ojos y Rika soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras Tomoyo todavía observaba a Chiharu con curiosidad y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sakura, por su parte, se encogió en su asiento. Sabía bien lo que pasaría. Todas acabarían contando sus besos más especiales, y al final llegarían a ella. Entonces, ella se iba a poner rojísima mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, mientras se debatía sobre si debería decirles, y sobre todo cuál beso elegir.

Porque, es que a ella todos los besos de Shaoran le parecía extremadamente perfectos.

Aunque la acorralara contra alguna pared sin previo aviso —siempre teniendo cuidado de que no se hiciera daño, por supuesto—, para luego susurrarle cosas que ella nunca recordaba muy bien —comprensible—, pero siempre se le quedaba el tono coqueto y la mirada de picardía. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, era evitar desmayarse por la falta de sangre en todo lugar que no fuera su cara, y no sufrir una combustión espontánea. Porque, bien, diciéndolo con palabras... suaves, Shaoran estaba para comérselo...

Con chocolate, de ser posible.

No importaba como fueran sus besos, siempre la dejaban mareada y con las piernas temblando. Incluso si la rozaba por accidente, sentía corrientes eléctricas en cada trocito de piel que él hubiera tocado. Y, demonios, no es como si se quejara o algo así. Bajó la mirada, mientras su cara se ponía de una bonita tonalidad rosa y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar enloquecido de sólo pensar en Shaoran afirmando su cintura, mientras se presionaba contra ella. Y en esos momentos no existía nada más que Shaoran, ella y sus hormonas. Le iba a dar una taquicardia si seguía pensando en su altamente comestible novio, mejor lo dejaba ya, ¿no?

Respiró hondo. Auch.

—...y, bueno, creo que fue entonces que acepté que Eriol me gustaba —terminó de contar Tomoyo, el calor en sus mejillas había aumentado varios grados.

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida. Sabía que Tomoyo era una chica reservada y por lo tanto, no debía de haber sido la siguiente en contar sus cosas después de Chiharu. _Ya había dado vuelta la ronda_. Mierda. Lo confirmó cuando todas se volvieron a verla, esperando que ella relatara su mejor beso con Shaoran. Abrió mucho los ojos, mientras se ruborizaba. Además, ellas no iban a creerle que Shaoran podía dejarla temblando sólo con respirar cerca de ella, porque evocar la sensación de sus labios comiéndole la boca... bueno, agradecía a Dios no tener problemas del corazón o hubiera muerto hace mucho.

—¿Y bien, Sakura? —cuestiono Naoko, impaciente—. ¿Cuál ha sido tu mejor beso con Shaoran Li?

Que directa.

La aludida balbuceó algunas cosas ininteligibles con risitas nerviosas de por medio, mientras hacía muecas y murmuraba cosas que sonaban como «Shaoran... él, bueno, Shaoran...». Y fue entonces que Chiharu soltó un grito ahogado y miró a Sakura con los ojos como platos, todavía dudosa aunque casi segura de lo que acaba de deducir.

—¡No me digas que Li todavía no te ha besado!

_Un poco más fuerte, cariño_.

De hecho fue tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta fuera del salón, donde estaba Shaoran riéndose con Eriol y Yamazaki, pero su risa se cortó de pronto cuando escuchó el grito de Chiharu Mihara. Eriol le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir «¡Pero Shaoran, ¿cómo que todavía no haz besado a Sakura?». Yamazaki parpadeó y murmuró algo de que antes la besofobia era algo muy común; que incluso solían hacer ritos para eliminarla.

Y una mierda, ¿de qué estaban hablando las amigas de Sakura y, aún más importante, _por qué_ creían que él y Sakura nunca se habían besado?

Porque, vale, lo admitía. Era un chico tímido y no solía hablar mucho, excepto lo imprescindible, incluso con Sakura. Pero es que sabía que las palabras sobraban con aquella chica. Sakura podía entenderle sin palabras, eran dos personas que hacían una. Él la quería. Y, por supuesto, tenía quince años y hormonas revoltosas, ¿_cómo_ que no iba a haber besado nunca a Sakura?

Sus dos amigos lo miraron reprobadoramente, mientras Shaoran sentía que la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba repentinamente.

—¿Qué mierda están hablando? —masculló, molesto, y Eriol le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—Hey, Shaoran, ¿pero tu has besado a Sakura, no? —dudó Yamazaki, antes de que Eriol pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. El chico no tenía tacto, pero había que reconocer que era... original. Y eso era todo lo que podía decir a su favor.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —saltó él, incapaz de contenerse, mientras Eriol suspiraba, aliviado—. Gracias por la preocupación —murmuró, molesto.

—Entiéndenos, somos chicos y bueno, tenemos quince años, es casi una obligación haber besado ya a alguien —Eriol le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mirando hacía un punto lejano con melancolía.

¿Qué mierda se había fumado ahora?

—¡Claro que si me ha besado! —se escuchó el grito sofocado de Sakura, y Shaoran decidió que quería oírlo.

Eriol y Yamazaki no eran menos, por supuesto.

Se acercaron a la pared silenciosamente, y luego se empinaron un poco para poder oír mejor, mientras de vez en cuando soltaban comentarios despreocupados. Tampoco eran en plan: Li, Hiiragizawa y Yamazaki eran unos acosadores.

Dios, lo que tenía que hacer por Sakura. Pero ¡al diablo! Era Sakura.

—L-lo que pasa e-es que... Bueno, y-yo... —la chica comenzó a jugar con sus manos avergonzada.

«¿Tu qué?», la presionó Shaoran en su mente. Sabía que Eriol y Yamazaki estaban mirándolo de reojo, seguramente especulando sobre sus habilidades al... bueno, al besar a su novia. «Pero ella nunca me ha dicho nada», se consoló silenciosamente el chico, «ella nunca me ha dicho nada y siempre parecía agradada». Se hundió inconcientemente.

¿Y si a Sakura en realidad no le gustaba como la besaba? ¿Y si se quedaba callada para no herir sus sentimientos? ¿Y si era un jodido paranoico? ¿Y qué?

—¿Qué, Sakura? —Naoko Yanagisawa se inclinó más, abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras Chiharu parecía concentrada en archivar esos momentos en su memoria para no olvidarlos nunca, jamás. ¡Saber como besaba Shaoran Li era una de las cosas que muchas chicas querrían saber!

Pobres, Sakura no las dejaba ni acercarse. Y nadie hubiera pensado que había salido posesiva, pero muchas cosas no son lo que parece.

—Que... —Los tres chicos, parados fuera del salón, se vieron obligados a inclinarse más para poder escuchar a Sakura, que había bajado la voz en un repentino ataque de vergüenza—. —soltó de una sola vez, mientras sentía que se moría.

Eriol y Yamazaki comenzaron a reírse silenciosamente. «Bastardos traidores», pensó Shaoran con rencor. ¡Casi rodaban por el suelo! Bueno, al menos sabía que a Sakura le gustaba como besaba. O no. O podían ser todos tan malos que ninguno alcanzaba siquiera la calificación de decente. ¿Por qué demonios se auto-torturaba? Eriol ya se encargaría de hacerlo más tarde. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse; si... Eriol ya se encargaría, exacto.

Tampoco era muy alentador, pero...

—¿Cómo que no sabrías elegir cuál ha sido su mejor beso? —cuestionaron Rika y Tomoyo a la vez, Naoko y Chiharu aún parecían estar en estado de _shock_.

—P-Pues e-eso... Es que v-verán... —tartamudeó Sakura, luchando contra las ganas de morirse. Tomoyo le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro, sonriéndole comprensivamente. Pero Sakura sabía que en el fondo, ella también estaba bullendo de curiosidad. Y ella tenía muy poca voluntad en las cosas en que Shaoran estaba involucrado, por mínimo que fuera—. Es... eso. Que no sabría elegirlo porque...

¿Por qué Dios la torturaba así? Y, sin saberlo ella, pobre inocente, Shaoran maldijo fuera de esa pequeña habitación, obligándola a continuar mentalmente. Vamos, Sakura, ¿cómo puedes torturar así a tu querido novio?

Ése era el tipo de cosas que debía de ser ilegal. Ése y cuando Sakura jugaba con su cabello mientras él le mordía los labios...

Mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

—...porque, todos los besos de Shaoran me gustan —admitió en un murmullo la chica de ojos verdes, mientras todas sus amigas abrían profundamente los ojos y luego estallaban en risitas nerviosas. Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que morirse de vergüenza.

—¡Pero eso no puede ser, en realidad! —protestó Naoko, inclinándose hacia su amiga—. Hasta el mejor besador tiene sus deslices.

¿Besador?

Auch...

Shaoran alzó una ceja, fuera del Salón. ¿Si? Pues a él no le pasaban esas cosas. Sobre todo si Sakura estaba en medio.

**

* * *

**

Iba en medio de su grupito de amigas, todas murmurando y soltando risitas nerviosas. Cada una intentaba darle descripciones de los signos que hacían que un beso fuera el mejor de todos, pero es que, simplemente, todas y cada una de las descripciones calzaban con las reacciones que su novio provocaba en ella. Sus amigas, negándose a creerle siquiera una palabra, no hacían otra cosa que seguir discutiendo entre ellas, ignorándola olímpicamente. Pero no se quejaba, _claro_ que no. Porque así dejaban de hacerle preguntas incómodas y ella no tenía que balbucear cosas, mientras recordaba los besos de Shaoran y así no arriesgaba que le diera una taquicardia. Que bien podía ser, entre la vergüenza y aquella sensación que venía sintiendo hacía un tiempo atrás cada vez que Shaoran movía sutilmente las manos, _hacia arriba_, de su cintura.

Pero siempre tenía que interrumpirlos alguien, por supuesto.

Suspiró cansadamente, sus pestañas demasiado espesas rozando sus mejillas mientras entornaba los ojos. _Su vida era difícil..._

—¡Sakura!

Levantó la mirada instintivamente y antes de poder siquiera parpadear estaba sintiendo los labios de alguien sobre los suyos. Pero tampoco era como si le molestara porque conocía esos labios más bien que los propios. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, mientras sus brazos se enredaban alrededor del cuello de Shaoran. Y las reacciones que él siempre provocaba en ella no tardaron en aparecer. Las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, las piernas que de repente parecían de gelatina, le empezaron a sudar las manos y sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Podía ver miles de estrellitas bajo los párpados y se convirtió en un peso muerto al final.

Sus amigas tuvieron que admitir que _eso_ tenía toda la pinta de parecer un _beso de infarto_.

Sakura disfrutó unos minutos más de las caricias —que tenían poco de inocente, por cierto— de su —adorable— novio, hasta que se les acabó el aire y necesitaron separarse para respirar.

Confusa —y feliz—, observó a su chico con los ojos como platos mientras prestaba poca —nula— atención a los jadeos de Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y hasta Tomoyo.

Simplemente, el mundo no importaba demasiado si Shaoran la... bueno, si la miraba tampoco se podía concentrar demasiado...

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —tartamudeó, todavía abrazada a su novio. Estaba de puntillas y comenzaban a dormírsele las piernas, pero... lo de siempre, ¡era por Shaoran!

Y entonces todo parecía mucho mejor.

—Nada —susurró Shaoran, que parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

—Claro.

«Demasiado rápido, Sakura», se reprendió internamente.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada entre venenosa y triunfante que su novio le mandó a sus amigas. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como olvidar algunas preguntas incómodas.


End file.
